The invention is directed to a chair base and post assembly for an office chair in which the chair base is formed in one piece of injection molded plastic.
An object of this invention is a chair base and post assembly in which a steel post is mounted in a plastic hub and is supported so as to transfer its load vertically onto the hub with the hub also stabilizing the post tube against tilting.
Another object of this invention is a plastic chair base having a hub with a socket that permits easy removal of the molding tools yet provides non-tapered annular bearing surfaces to stabilize a steel post tube which is positioned in the socket.
Another object of this invention is a plastic chair base having a hub with a socket in which the hub itself provides a lower annular bearing surface to stabilize a steel post tube positioned in the socket and a steel sleeve near the upper end of the socket provides another annular bearing surface to stabilize the post tube.
Other objects may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.